Letting Go
by for the last time
Summary: For Maddie, loving him was hard to regret, losing him was hard to accept. But with all the hurt she'd felt, letting him go was the most painful yet. Zack/Maddie. One-shot. Maddie's POV. Better than it sounds! Please leave reviews!


**Letting Go**

**Author's Note: Hey FanFiction! Here is my first ever SLOD fic. Honestly though, I don't really watch the show that much, but I know enough to write a story about it. I've decided to take a break from writing WOWP fanfictions. I wanted to give other Disney shows a try. Although, if it's not too much trouble, please check out (if you're a Channy fan) my SWAC one-shot, His **_**Sunshine**_**, and my other WOWP stories. Thanks! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Love can sometimes be magic. . .<em>

He's name is Zack, Zack Martin.

If you asked Mr. Moseby who Zack is, his reply would be the annoying, mischievous, lazy yet thoughtful boy he met at the hotel. To his friends, their answers will be manipulative, cruel, but still friendly and caring. If you asked his twin brother, Cody, his response would be sarcastic, sadistic, but a great and caring brother.

A lot of words of words can describe Zack. A lot of words in the dictionary can describe him. The list would be endless.

But if you were to ask me the same exact question, my answer would be different. My answer is the one that will stand out from the list.

For me, Zack Martin is the irritating, self-centered little monster with, underneath all of his negative attitudes, a kind heart. He is the boy with blond hair and gorgeous sparkling eyes, the ones that you couldn't stop looking at, the ones you'd find yourself lost in. He is the boy I'd be willing to do anything for. He is the love of my life, the one I'd want to spend the rest of it with.

_But magic can sometimes . . . _

I know, I know. Laugh if you must. I'd probably do the same thing if I heard myself say that years ago.

Why on earth would I, Maddie Fitzpatrick, a girl with a history of dating hot guys, fall in love with someone like Zack?

But, if I were going to be perfectly honest with myself, I don't know. I don't know what made me fall for him.

Was it a spell gone wrong? Was it just some sort of trick?

I don't know.

I didn't even know when I fell for him.

_Just be an illusion. . ._

It had been a really long time since I last saw him. Days? Months? Years? I wasn't exactly sure. I lost track of time.

But no matter how long, no matter how many years passed by, I knew I'd never forget him.

_Some people come into our lives, leave footprints on our hearts. . ._

I saw him again, a couple of years ago. He, his brother, and his friends, including London, came to the Tipton. They went to visit Carey Martin, his mother.

He . . . changed. He changed a lot. His hair was cut shorter, his eyes sparkled even more. He was taller than me now. And his face, his beautiful face, became even more gorgeous, if that was even possible. His attitude changed for the better, and he was no longer the player that broke girls' hearts.

But there were also other reasons for his visit.

_And we are never the same. . ._

He came with a girl, an unfamiliar face. Her name was Maya Bennet. The soon to be Maya _Martin_.Yup. You heard me right.

He brought her because they decided to have their wedding here in the Tipton.

_Some of us think holding on makes us strong . . ._

That was when I finally lost it. I foolishly kissed him. I KISSED him.

"W-Why?" Zack stuttered, his head spinning. He was unable to think straight. He was shocked by my move. And so was I.

Tears spilled, rolling down my cheek. "I love you, Zack," It was all I said, and I knew those words were enough.

Zack's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in disbelief. After a while, the corner of his lips tugged up and formed a smile. He placed a finger under my chin and tilted it up. He took my hand and stared at me with a loving gaze with those eyes of his.

"Maddie, I never stopped loving you," Zack replied and I could tell by his sincere tone that he was telling the truth.

"B-but M-Maya – "

"Won't have to know," he finished as he place his thumb on my cheek wiped the tear.

He then pulled me into a passionate kiss.

_But sometimes it means letting go. . ._

It was a day before Zack and Maya's wedding. And, whether we liked it or not, we had to make a decision.

"What are we going to do?" Zack asked as he began pacing back and forth.

He came to a stop and stared at me.

I sighed as I sat on the couch, the ones in Carey's suite. "I don't know."

_And, now I have to admit . . ._

I stood up and faced. I knew I'd regret this choice, but it was for the best.

"We have to end this," I muttered.

_That loving him was hard to regret . . ._

Zack went blanch and he shook his head, tears threatening to spill. "But I love you,"

_Losing him was hard to accept . . ._

I nodded. "I love you, too." Tears began to spill from my eyes and I sniffed, "You're a great guy Zack, and you deserve someone like Maya, not me."

"But I don't love Maya," he argued. "I love _you_,"

_But with all the hurt I've felt . . ._

"I know you do," I let go of his hands and stroke his hair, but dropped them immediately as I took a step back.

I sniffed and I finished, "_**But I have to let you go**_,"

_Letting him go was the most painful yet ._

* * *

><p><strong>Bummer huh? Honestly, I love ZackMaya together, but I decided to write a Zack/Maddie fic first. This was intended to be a happy one-shot. As you can see, I've failed. **

**Anyways, I'll be posting a Cailey fic – scratch that – I'll **_**try **_**to post a Cailey fic. I still have to update my **_**Wizards**_** fics and post my other story ideas. But enough of that now, just review please!**


End file.
